


Nie spodziewałeś się?

by vickyan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Clint Feels, Getting Together, M/M, Pietro Maximoff Lives
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyan/pseuds/vickyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po wydarzeniach z Sokowii małżeństwo Bartonów nie działa już tak, jak powinno, więc Clint jedzie do nowej bazy Avengers, leczy złamane serce, trenuje nowych Mścicieli.<br/>A Pietro, ten mały dupek, żyje.<br/>Clint jest na niego wściekły.<br/>I nie mógłby być szczęśliwszy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nie spodziewałeś się?

**Author's Note:**

> Jeżeli po obejrzeniu AOU nie nachodziły cię myśli o tej dwójce, czytasz na własną odpowiedzialność.  
> Jest duża szansa, że ci się nie spodoba, że o tym zapomnisz i będziesz kontynuować swoje życie w spokoju.  
> Jeśli jednak zdasz sobie sprawę, że to twój wyczekiwany ship, że go kochasz i pragniesz więcej - zguba jest blisko. Hawksilver nie przynosi nic, prócz bólu.  
> Jeżeli zaczynasz tego fica, już shipując clintpietro, to wiesz, co czuję i mam nadzieję, że przyniosę ci trochę ukojenia.
> 
> Niebetowane. A tak w ogóle, mam [tumblra.](odeaths.co.vu)

Clint spodziewał się tego od dłuższego czasu.

Fakt, że Laura, żeby z nim być zgodziła się zamieszkać gdzieś pośrodku niczego, na farmie, zawsze go zadziwiał. Była mądrą, wykształconą kobietą. Mogłaby mieć o wiele więcej, Clint o tym wiedział, zdawał sobie sprawę, jak wielkie poświęcenie to było z jej strony i widział, jak powoli, bardzo powoli w jej głos zaczyna wkradać się poirytowanie, rozczarowanie, rozgoryczenie, wyrzut. Obwiniała go za to, że jest nieszczęśliwa, a on wiedział, że ma rację.

Więc kiedy w kilka tygodni po wydarzeniach w Sokowii powiedziała mu, że nie chce dalej tego ciągnąć, nie walczył z tym. Kiedy był tylko agentem mogła to znieść, ale teraz? Poświęcała życie, które hipotetycznie mogłaby mieć, dla kogoś, kto nie był niczym pewnym. Clint szedł do pracy, a Laura nie wiedziała, czy jeszcze go zobaczy. Nie chciała tego ciągnąć, bo zaczęliby się unieszczęśliwiać.

-Ludzie, którzy się kochają, czasem to robią – powiedziała – Kocham cię Clint, ale unieszczęśliwiamy się nawzajem.

Clint z tym nie walczył.

Spodziewał się od dłuższego czasu.

-Będę mógł widywać dzieci?  
-Kiedy tylko będziesz chciał. – powiedziała i pogłaskała go po dłoni.

Clint pokiwał głową, ukrył smutny uśmiech, spakował się i pojechał.

  
***  


Steve wyglądał na uszczęśliwionego, kiedy go zobaczył, ale na załamanego jego odpowiedzią na pytanie „co ty tu robisz?”. Poklepał go po ramieniu, powiedział, że mu przykro i że jest tu jak najmilej widziany.

Clint nie do końca lubił nową bazę. Była o wiele mniej przyjazna niż Avengers Tower, o wiele mniej jak dom.

-Przyzwyczaisz się. – stwierdziła Nat – Nie masz innego wyboru.

Siedzieli w komfortowej ciszy, Natasha delikatnie przesuwając smukłe palce przez jego włosy, a Clint wiedział, że czeka, aż będzie gotowy.

-Spodziewałem się tego. – wydusił w końcu.  
-Wiem.  
-Dlatego myślałem, że będzie mniej bolało.

Nat zaśmiała się smutno i położyła mu głowę na ramieniu.

-Na to się nie da przygotować. – szepnęła – Będziesz tęsknił, i płakał, i będzie cię to paliło żywym ogniem, i znienawidzisz ją za to, że cierpisz, ale nadal będziesz ją kochał.  
-Wiem. – odszepnął i pozwolił sobie uronić pierwszą łzę z wielu.

  
***  


Steve opowiedział mu pokrótce o ich programie treningowym i wyraził nadzieję, że mógłby pomóc.

-Póki co mamy Rhodesa, Sama i Maximoffów, ale może z czasem ktoś przybędzie. – mówił, a Clint odniósł wrażenie, że Steve ma wielką nadzieję, że przybędzie ktoś bardzo konkretny – Doszły nas słuchy o kimś, kto nazywa się Spider-Manem. Dzieciak, lata na pajęczynie pomiędzy budynkami i łapie pomniejszych kryminalistów, ale ma spory potencjał.

Steve kontynuował, ale Clint przestał go słuchać, bo jego mózg właśnie zaciął się na jednej informacji, której wcześniej nie zdołał przetworzyć.

-Maximoffów? – zapytał Clint, a Steve spojrzał na niego zbity z tropu – Powedziałeś „Maximoffów”, w liczbie mnogiej. Nie „Maximoff”.  
-No, tak, Wanda i Pietro, bliźnięta.

Przez dłuższą chwilę obaj patrzyli na siebie w zdziwieniu, Clint nie w stanie pojąć, co właśnie zostało powiedziane, Steve jakby zszokowany szokiem Clinta.

-Och. – westchnął w końcu – Nikt ci nie powiedział? O Boże, Clint, przepraszam, myślałem, że wiesz.  
-Że wiem co? – domagał się, zbyt tchórzliwy, by całkowicie uformować tlącą się już myśl, bo chociaż teraz czuł, ile niesie to ze sobą nadziei, wiedział, ile bólu może przynieść, jeśli nie dostałby potwierdzenia.  
-Pietro żyje. – powiedział Steve, z miną winnego - Gdzieś pomiędzy jego przyspieszoną regeneracją, kołyską Heleny, laboratorium Tony’ego, mocami Wandy i Odynem… Po prostu zdołali go odzyskać, Vision mówił, że w ostatniej chwili. Jest cały i zdrowy.

Clint poczuł, jak do oczu cisną mu się łzy, a serce zaciska się radością tak wielką, że aż jemu samemu ciężko było w to uwierzyć. Próbował przypomnieć sobie chwile, w których był tak szczęśliwy i jedyne, co nie wypadało przy porównaniu całkowicie blado, to momenty, w których miał szanse po raz pierwszy wziąć w ramiona swoje dzieci. To, i nic więcej. Nie, kiedy jeszcze był z Nat i myślał, że to ona jest jego całym światem. Nie, kiedy poznał Laurę, nie kiedy wziął z nią ślub.

Niemalże nic, nigdy, nie mogło konkurować z ulgą i szczęściem, które ogarnęły nim na wiadomość, że Pietro Maximoff żyje.

-Zaprowadź mnie do niego. – zażądał, nawet nie starając się ukrywać mokrych oczy i szerokiego uśmiechu, który rozciągnął mu się na twarzy.

Steve wstał z krzesła z zacięciem i poczuciem misji wymalowanym na twarzy, i ruszył między korytarze szybkim krokiem. Clint musiał niemalże biec, żeby dotrzymać mu kroku, ale nie marudził, chciał zobaczyć tego małego gnojka, który był gotów oddać za niego życie, chciał poczuć jego puls pod palcami, chciał dowodu, że nie był winny śmierci dzieciaka i cierpieniom jego siostry. Chciał uniewinnienia, na pewno, ale przede wszystkim po prostu bardzo chciał, żeby Pietro był żywy.

Przypomniał sobie, jak żartował „będzie mi go brakowało” i zaśmiał się na tragiczność tych słów. Brakowało mu go, niezwykle mocno za nim tęsknił, biorąc pod uwagę, jak niewiele czasu mieli szansę ze sobą spędzić.

Boże, jak bardzo Clint chciał wierzyć, że to prawda, nie okropna pomyłka albo okrutny żart. Jak bardzo chciał, żeby Pietro był cały i zdrów, i ten sam, denerwujący wrzód na tyłku.

Dotarli do części budynku, która Clintowi była nieznana, ale z jej wyglądu wnioskował, że mieszkali tu pracownicy i kandydaci na Mścicieli. Steve wbiegł po schodach, skręcił i zatrzymał się przed jakimiś drzwiami, spojrzawszy na niego. Wskazał głową na drzwi i uśmiechnął się.

Clint nie przejmował się pukaniem, po prostu wpadł do środka. Pokój był przestronny, jasny, z drzwiami do, jak podejrzewał Clint, prywatnej łazienki, z plakatami zespołów rockowych na ścianach. Pietro leżał na łóżku, z tabletem w dłoniach i kiedy przestraszony nagłym wtargnięciem uniósł wzrok, w Clincie coś pękło. Rzucił się przed siebie, a Pietro, w postronnych oczach tylko rozmazany ślad, wyszedł mu naprzeciw.

Wpadli sobie w ramiona i Steve musiał odwrócić wzrok, bo przez intymność i zażyłość między nimi czuł się jak intruz. Pietro wtulił twarz w szyję Clinta, który z kolei raz po raz szeptał coś, co brzmiało jak „o Boże, Pietro, o mój Boże, o mój Boże, jesteś cały”. Steve zaczął nerwowo wpatrywać się w swoje stopy i zastanawiać się, czy powinien zostawić ich samych.

A wtedy Clint odepchnął Pietro od siebie i spojrzał na niego z furią.  
-Co ty sobie myślałeś? – wysyczał, a Pietro wysłał do Steve’a spanikowane spojrzenie – Co ty sobie wyobrażałeś?! Ty skończony idioto, prawie umarłeś!  
-Ale, ja…  
-Ale ty co? Kurwa, Pietro, trzeba było pozwolić mu mnie zabić, wziąć dzieciaka i wracać do siostry! Nie się poświęcać, grać bohatera, nie żyjemy w powieści fantasy, do cholery!

Pietro wyciągnął rękę, żeby położyć ją Clintowi na ramieniu, ale ten się odsunął. Pietro westchnął ciężko.

-Przestań. Przestań, nie ma o czym mówić. Nikt nie umarł. Spójrz, mam się świetnie! Serio, staruszku, nie dramatyzuj.  
-Mogłeś umrzeć. – powiedział cicho Clint, kręcąc głową – _Myślałem_ , że nie żyjesz. Myślałem, że nie żyjesz i – o Boże, ja… - Clint schował twarz w dłoniach i zaszlochał, pół nad wspomnieniem nieruchomego ciała, pół nad swoją niemożnością wyrażenia terroru, który go na to wspomnienie ogarniał – Myślałem, że nie żyjesz.

Pietro jeszcze raz wyciągnął rękę i tym razem Clint się nie odsunął. Nie odrywając dłoni od twarzy zrobił krok w jego kierunku i pozwolił, by Pietro raz jeszcze oplótł go ramionami.

Steve wyszedł i zamknął za sobą drzwi najciszej, jak potrafił.

  
***  


Treningi były ciężkie, ale dobre. Stark odwalił kawał dobrej roboty, projektując to miejsce, to było pewne. Steve był zachwycony i przekonany, że już wkrótce stworzą drużynę, że już niedługo będą gotowi. Cieszyło go ich zorganizowanie, wzajemne zaufanie, wiara w umiejętności. Cieszyło go to, jak się zbliżyli, obdarzyli przyjaźnią. Jak powoli stawali się rodziną, kłócili się jak rodzina i godzili się jak rodzina, pomagali sobie jak rodzina.

Clint i Natasha byli wielkim wsparciem dla bliźniaków. Z cierpliwością słuchali ich historii, ich żali, z cierpliwością siedzieli przy nich w nocy, gdy ci mieli koszmary, z czułością pytali ich następnego dnia, czy spali dobrze, gdy ci już poszli.

Steve nie był pewien, słabo znał się na tych rzeczach. Może sugerował się pokazem uczuć, którego był świadkiem, a który mógł nie być niczym, poza wielką ulgą.

Steve nie był pewien, ale miał wrażenie, że w trosce, którą Clint okazywał Pietro było coś więcej, i że w tym, jak Pietro szukał ukojenia u Clinta, było coś więcej. Jakieś niedokończone zdania, małe uśmiechy, muśnięcia dłoni i przedłużające się spojrzenia.

Słabo znał się na tych rzeczach, więc zapytał Sama.

Sam pokręcił głową ze śmiechem.  
-Nawet nie wiedzą, jak głęboko w tym siedzą, co nie?

  
***

  
Clint nie był ani ślepy, ani głupi, cokolwiek Tony i Tasha by nie twierdzili. Nie przegapił więc tego, jak Pietro na niego patrzył i dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że i on patrzył podobnie na niego.

Nie zamierzał zaprzeczać sam sobie, jak idiota udawać, że nic do niego nie czuje, kiedy samo wspomnienie czasu, w którym Pietro był dla niego martwy przywoływało rozpacz, a sama jego obecność budziła radość.

Pietro był głośny, denerwujący i załaził mu za skórę jak nikt inny (co mówi dużo, bo Clint przyjaźni się z Tonym Starkiem).

Ale dla Clinta, Pietro wypełniał swoją obecnością całe pomieszczenia, niezdolny do przeoczenia i Clint to lubił. Dla Clinta, jego obecność nie pozwalała mu zajmowanie się, na myślenie o czymkolwiek innym. Na bok odchodziło to, że miał ponad czterdzieści lat i został właśnie zostawiony przez kobietę, o której myślał, że jest miłością jego życia. Nie obchodziło go to, nie, kiedy Pietro był w pobliżu i stał się centrum jego wszechświata, a Clint miał wrażenie, że nie zostało mu nic, tylko krążyć wokół niego i dbać, najlepiej jak umiał.

Clint nie był idiotą i wiedział co czuje. Nie był idiotą i wiedział, czego pragnie. Nie był ślepy i widział, że Pietro chce tego samego.

Nie był idiotą i wiedział, że nie może mu tego dać.

Więc nie pozwalał sobie na nic, co nie mogłoby zostać zinterpretowane jako przyjacielskie i najłagodniej, jak potrafił, odrzucał Pietro, gdy ten przekraczał tę barierę.

Więc kiedy Pietro poszedł za nim do jego sypialni, z wyzwaniem w oczach i niepewnym uśmiechem na twarzy, Clint nie wiedział, jak ma go powstrzymać, nie raniąc jego uczuć, nie psując tego, co jest między nimi.

Pietro zbliżył się do niego szybciej, niż Clint mógł zarejestrować i uniósł dłoń, żeby delikatnie przejechać palcami po jego przedramieniu. Dotarłszy do dłoni, musnął swoimi opuszkami jego opuszki, wplótł palce w jego palce. Clint nie miał siły protestować. Powinien, ale nie miał siły i nie umiał jej w sobie znaleźć, bo wcale nie chciał.

-Clint… - szepnął Pietro i zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej, opierając podbródek na jego ramieniu. Clinta przeszedł dreszcz, kiedy ciepły oddech połaskotał go w kark i musiał użyć całej siły swojej woli, żeby po prostu nie przekręcić twarzy w jego stronę, nie pocałować go, nie przycisnąć go do siebie.

Clint pokręcił przecząco głową, wyrwał palce z uścisku i odsunął się gwałtownie.

-Przestań. – wycharczał, jego głos ciężki od pragnienia – Boże, Pietro, wiesz, że to nie zadziała. Po co to robisz?  
-Dlaczego nie?  
-Dobrze wiesz.  
-Daj mi jeden powód.

Clint prychnął i zaczął nerwowo chodzić po pokoju.

-Mam trójkę dzieci. Żonę. Jestem dwa razy starszy od ciebie.

Pietro wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami i usiadł na łóżku.

-Lubię dzieci. Żona się z tobą rozwodzi. Przystojniejesz z wiekiem. – powiedział i uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z siebie – Tasha pokazywała mi twoje stare zdjęcia.

Clint podszedł do okna i otworzył je, żeby nie musieć patrzeć na odbicie Pietro, kiedy powie to, co zamierzał powiedzieć.

-Wyjdź.  
-Co?  
-Wyjdź. – powtórzył ostro i miał nadzieję, że w jego głosie nie słychać żalu – I przestań się oszukiwać, to niemożliwe.

  
***  


-Dlaczego to sobie robisz? – zapytała go Natasha, kiedy przyszedł do niej później, szukając pocieszenia.  
-Co sobie robię?  
-Powstrzymujesz się przed byciem szczęśliwym. Wmawiasz sobie, że na to nie zasługujesz, nie pierwszy raz. – powiedziała z powagą – Mnie sobie odpuściłeś, o Laurę nie walczyłeś, jego odpychasz. Dlaczego to sobie robisz? Masz prawo do szczęścia, kurwa, Clint, ty w szczególności.

Clint spojrzał na nią i pokręcił głową.

-Nat, on ledwo skończył dwadzieścia lat. – powiedział i zmarszczył czoło urażony, kiedy Natasha prychnęła w odpowiedzi.  
-Ledwo skończył dwadzieścia lat, ale przeszedł tak wiele, jakby miał pięćdziesiąt. A zachowujecie się obaj, jakbyście mieli po dziesięć. – wyjaśniła ze spokojem, unosząc dłoń do jego policzka – Kochasz go, prawda?

Clint spojrzał na swoje dłonie i przez dłuższą chwilę nic nie mówił. Kiedy się w końcu odezwał, jego głos był cichy i rozedrgany, a on nie potrafił się zmusić, żeby się tym przejąć.

-Cały ten ból, Tasha. Wszystko, co stracił, cała ta samotność. To tylko uczyniło go lepszym.

-Kochasz go.

Clint spojrzał na nią i pokiwał głową. Natasha przysunęła się bliżej i przytuliła mocno.

  
***  


Kilka pierwszych tygodni było bolesne nie tylko dla ich obu, ale także dla postronnych. Sztuczna obojętność raziła w oczy, nie ukrywała żalu i goryczy między nimi.

Z czasem zaczęło robić się lepiej. Spojrzenia pełne żalu wciąż obecne między nimi, ale nie niszczące ogólnej uprzejmości i zainteresowania.

Po kilku miesiącach dotarli do miejsca, w którym w przekonaniu Clinta zawsze powinni byli być. Byli przyjaciółmi, bliskimi. Nie ukrywali czułości między sobą, ale nie pozwalali sobie na nic, na co nie pozwoliliby sobie bliscy przyjaciele.

Clint wziął rozwód. Pietro był na dwóch randkach. Clint przyprowadził swoje dzieci do bazy, a Wanda i Pietro zabawiali ich lepiej, niż on kiedykolwiek by umiał.

Ruszyli naprzód, co nie znaczyło, że Clint nie miał ochoty podbiec, wziąć twarzy Pietro w dłonie i pocałować go, kiedy patrzył, jak chłopak posłusznie biegał i łapał wszystkie trzy piłeczki wyrzucane w różne strony przez jego pociechy, zanim te upadły na ziemię.

I może udałoby im się ciągnąć to w ten sposób. Prawdopodobnie Clint zdołałby uciekać przed tym, czego obaj chcieli na tyle długo, by Pietro skierował swoje uczucia gdzie indziej. Był młody, wyleczyłby złamane serce, znalazłby sobie kogoś innego.

Być może to by się udało, gdyby nie HYDRA.

Misja nie była trudna, baza nie była duża, nie było w niej nic szczególnie ważnego, poza paroma informacjami o Zimowym Żołnierzu, na których zależało Steve’owi. Nie musicie iść, mówił. To moja sprawa. Miał, oczywiście, rację, ale i tak poszli. Koniec końców, byli drużyną.

Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem, dopóki jakiś kompletnie niedoświadczony w tym kierunku naukowiec nie zaczął strzelać na oślep z broni palnej. Widok był, doprawdy, żałosny i Clint bezproblemowo zakończył ten cyrk jednym celnym strzałem, ale zanim zdołał zawołać, zebrać wszystkich i ruszyć dalej, usłyszał głuchy łoskot za sobą. Obrócił się, żeby zobaczyć Pietro, klęczącego, z krwią sączącego się z boku i ręką wyciągniętą ostrzegawczo w jego kierunku.

-Tylko – Tylko nie panikuj, staruszku. – zdołał wydusić, zanim stracił przytomność.

  
***

  
Clint siedział przy szpitalnym łóżku i trzymał jego dłoń między swoimi, czekając, aż się obudzi. Pietro stracił dużo krwi, ale kula nie sięgnęła żadnych wewnętrznych organów, więc kazano mu się nie martwić.

Głaskał jego dłoń i policzki, i udawał przed sobą, że to normalne, że każdy tak robi.

A potem pomyślał o panice, jaka ogarnęła go na widok rannego Pietro i zdał sobie sprawę, że nie potrafi i nie chce mieć ich relacji taką, jaką dotychczas była. Wanda siedziała po drugiej stronie łóżka i uśmiechała się ciepło, a Clint poczuł, jak na policzki wylewa mu się rumieniec, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Wanda prawdopodobnie wie, o czym myśli.

-„Nie stracę cię znowu.” – odezwała się po jakimś czasie.  
-Co?  
-„Nie stracę cię znowu.” Cały czas o tym myślałeś, kiedy go wieźliśmy. Pewnie nawet nie pamiętasz. Ale ja pamiętam – powiedziała – myślałeś wyjątkowo… głośno.  
-Wanda, ja nie – nie chodziło mi o…  
-Och, przestań, proszę cię! – przerwała mu i popukała się palcem w skroń – Ja wiem. I cieszę się. Znaczy, ucieszę się, jeśli w końcu przestaniesz się nad sobą litować i dasz mojemu bratu to, na co zasługuje.

Clint przeniósł wzrok na twarz Pietro i nie mógł powstrzymać cichego westchnięcia, jakie się z niego wyrwało na ten widok. Był spokojny, cichy, ale z całą pewnością żywy.

-Czyli co?  
-Trochę szczęścia. – powiedziała cicho, wstając. – Budzi się – poinformowała go – zostawię was samych. Powiedz mu, że nic mi nie jest, jeżeli będzie się martwił. Chociaż wątpię, że będzie.

Clint patrzył za nią, wlepiając wzrok w drzwi nawet, kiedy czuł, jak Pietro całkowicie świadomie porusza palcami, próbując złapać jego dłoń.

-Barton, – mruknął w końcu, a Clint odważył się spojrzeć mu w oczy – daj mi wody.

Clint prychnął cicho, wlał wody do szklanki stojącej na stoliku nocnym i przyłożył mu do ust. Był przekonany, że Pietro był w stanie zrobić to sam, co i tak nie powstrzymało go od przetarcia jego wargi kciukiem, gdy zostało na niej kilka kropel.

-Jesteś idiotą. – powiedział mu.  
-Zostałem postrzelony! – zawołał Pietro z oburzeniem.  
-Dałeś się postrzelić jak idiota. – poprawił go Clint i uśmiechnął się ciepło – Wystraszyłeś mnie.

Pietro spuścił wzrok i poruszył się w łóżku, jakby nagle zrobiło mu się niewygodnie.  
-Obchodziło cię to?  
-Och, Boże, oczywiście, że tak. – wyszeptał Clint w niedowierzaniu, że Pietro mógłby sądzić inaczej – Oczywiście, że mnie obchodziło. Zamartwiałem się. Niosłem cię do quinjeta i nakrzyczałem na Kapitana Amerykę, gdy ten powiedział mi, że powinienem cię zostawić i iść spać.

Clint nie wiedział, czemu to mówił, ale wydawało mu się to bardzo ważne. To było bardzo ważne, żeby Pietro zrozumiał, myślał sobie. Jeżeli Clint miał zaufać Natashy i pozwolić sobie być szczęśliwym, i zaufać Wandzie i dać Pietro tyle szczęścia, ile zdoła, Pietro musiał dobrze rozumieć. Musiał zrozumieć, jak szybko się do niego przywiązał, jak po nim rozpaczał i jak się cieszył, gdy zobaczył go znowu, musiał zrozumieć, jak bardzo mu zależało. Musiał zrozumieć, jak bardzo go kochał.

Zanim Clint zdołał otworzyć usta, Pietro w jednym szybkim, płynnym ruchu podniósł się, złapał go za koszulkę i przyciągnął do siebie, zderzając ze sobą ich usta. Clint nawet nie próbował się bronić. Wplątał dłonie w jego włosy i rozchylił wargi, pozwalając mu wsunąć język do swoich ust.

Clint nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio się tak całował. Z takim głodem, z tak wielką potrzebą, jakby to była ich ostatnia szansa. Może nigdy.

Clint w końcu złożył na jego ustach ostatni, delikatny pocałunek i odsunął się odrobinę. Pietro nadal miał dłoń zaciśnięta na jego koszulce i patrzył na niego, a jego oczy były przepełnione taką czułością, rozkoszą i pragnieniem, że Clintowi ciężko było uwierzyć, że to wszystko dla niego.

-Nie spodziewałeś się? – szepnął, a Pietro zaśmiał się miękko.  
-Nie. – przyznał – Ale miałem nadzieję.


End file.
